


The lesson

by crystalisfey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ////, Blushing Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean, Dean is like a high-school girl about Cas, Destiel - Freeform, Double Date, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sam also has fun, Self-Defense lesson, Smut, Straddling, Top Cas, Was supposed to be only destiel but Idk, date crashing, lots of fluff, out and proud in public, wasn't meant to be but is pretty much pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalisfey/pseuds/crystalisfey
Summary: Dean decides that he needs to teach Castiel some more self-defense moves but the lesson quickly gets out of hand...





	1. Cas needs to learn to fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> I got this idea from the real world- its hard to unpin a much bigger opponent.  
> Anyway, thoughts and comments are appreciated.Hopefully i'll have another destiel story finished soon.   
> Have fun.

Dean needs to teach Castiel to fight. Not sword or knife fighting. He needs to teach him pub fighting, dirty tricks and such.  
Yesterday they had come back from a hunt and Cas had gotten hurt,actually, he’d been pinned to the ground on the verge of passing out when Dean had finally gotten to the attacker. So, today, Cas would learn to escape from a choke while being straddled.  
Looking over at Cas, Dean let out a sigh of relief. Cas was in sports clothes and not in his big trench coat and suit.  
“Heya, Cas. Ready to start our lesson?”  
“Dean, what is the point of such close contact?, when I will get back my grace I will be the one saving you.”  
“Phhh, yeah, sure” Dean, slightly blushing, quickly escapes outside for a moment, enjoying the sun's warmth on his face, while trying to calm himself down- after all, he has a student to teach and it wasn't going to be like one of his fantasies.  
Suddenly, feeling the sun’s warmth vanish, Dean see Gabriel- the one and only, Towering above him.  
“Dean. Today is the perfect opportunity for you and Cas to kiss. All the angels of heaven are betting on today's outcome.Now, I need to earn some money and extra juice so something better happen today. K? Ba bye”  
Not able to even stammer out a reply, Dean rushes back into the room, Blushing even harder than before.The angles were betting on him and Cas. jeesh. What douchebags.  
“Are you okay Dean?” asks Cas, eyes roaming his face.  
“Stop staring Cas...let's get to work”  
Deciding to conduct the lesson on the bed, for safety's sake, or thats what Dean tells himself,he tells Cas to lay down, face upward on the bed.  
“Cas, do you remember when I taught you to kick your attacker in the groin. Today do that but with your knee, and please, Leave my mini-me intact.”  
Cas, blushing to the tip of his hairline, replies in the affirmative, stealing a furtive glance at Dean’s lower half.  
Feeling Cas’s hot gaze, Dean gets onto the bed and raises himself over the angel.  
Quickly straddling Cas in one quick move, Dean starts to lightly choke him. Looking down, waiting for Cas to throw him off, he becomes Fascinated by the angels rapid heartbeat and darting blue eyes.  
C’mon man, thought Dean, get ahold of yourself and dislodge me. Yesterday you were yelling for help, now you look like you want me to spank you. Seriously dude.

_____________________________________________________________________

Cas was very quickly realizing that he liked this. Dean, his hands,his firm body. That man was glorious- but sadly not his. Catching snippets of Dean’s thoughts, Cas agrees, yes, he wants Dean to do all that he’s thinking of and more but, by chuck, Cas is not a sissy. That just mean.  
Deciding to try to remove Dean by bucking, Cas only becomes more excited ,the friction slightly too much for him to handle in his distracted state of mind.  
Seeing as bucking around didn't work though it did light a glint of excitement in Deans eyes-a definite success,Cas grabbed Deans black shirt, the fabric surprisingly thin, and tried to push him over his head while simultaneously kneeing Dean in the groin. Instead of flying off of him like he’d planned, Dean’s face came flying into his own, close enough for Cas to see all the flecks of green and gold that made up Dean’s eyes.  
Now, his feet entangled between Deans, and his face within kissing distance, feeling Deans breath on his face, bodies pressed together, Cas can’t help but let out a soft moan, wanting to feel more of Dean, to kiss his soft pink lips, to coax out a moan from him.

_________________________________________________________________________

Dean is a mess. This had not gone as planned. Instead of being thrown on the floor off the bed, he was pressed close to Cas, barely an inch of space between them and all he wanted to do was press his lips to Cas’s. Of course, it didn't help when Cas licked his lips, making them even cherrier than before.  
Shit, Im like a wanton woman right now, thought Dean, trying to not imagine Cas’s body under him, naked, his.  
God, what a time to think such thoughts. Cas could seduce a guy before throwing him off and worse, judging by Cas’s satisfied expression, he was probably reading his thoughts. Great!  
“Heya Dean, You sure are comfortable on top of me?”  
“Don't tease me angel” rumbled out Dean, jumping in surprise when Cas’s chest started to vibrate. He was laughing! The angle isn't taking him seriously!  
Playfully slapping cas on the face, Dean leaves behind a satisfying sound, echoing through the near empty bedroom. Not even managing to laugh at Cas’s stupefied expression, Dean finds himself flipped over, on his back, hands held up above his head, caught in Cas’s firm grip.  
“You shouldn't have done that Dean” Scolds Cas, pupils black as night. “a punishment is needed, no?  
Holyshit is Cas hot. No only was Cas on top and dominant, Dean could feel himself harden even more,waiting for his punishment, after all- he had been a naughty boy..  
Cas his eyes slightly softening, whisper out”Are you okay with this Dean?”  
Pushing away Cas’s fingers, he shimmies out of his shirt, tearing it away in the process.  
Yes, he is more than okay.

_____________________________________________________

Wow. Here, he, Cas has Dean under him, shirtless and all he could do was stammer out a sigh of appreciation. Dean’s body was a sin. Strongly defined, muscular though more lean than bulky, all he wants to do is trace Dean’s form, kiss and bite him, Leaving him moaning and begging for more. But first, cas has a small punishment to dole out.  
_____

Leaving a trail of small kisses down the front of Deans chest, now and then nipping him, leaving little red marks on his skin.  
“You” another nip,”are”, a kiss on Dean’s neck “Marvellous”, Cas latches onto Deans neck, sucking and leaving behind a defined Hickey.  
“Shit Cas-you're gonna kill me-like this”  
“And then I'll bring you back to life” whispers Cas, eliciting a whine from Dean.  
“stop-Teasing-Me-Please”, whines out Dean,Body flushed aching for Cas’s soft touch.  
“Oh, you like this don't you?”Cas says, running his fingers against Deans chest, drawing circles in his skin, soft moans gifted to him in retaliation.  
“I'm gonna make you come over the edge Dean-without- touching you like you want me to”  
“F************K Cas, whyyyy?”  
Lifting his hands off of Deans magnificent body”keep complaining and I’ll dress myself. Understood?” he growls.  
“Ummm hmm”

\------------------------

Suddenly, Cas was all over him,Kissing his neck, his clavicles and slowly moving his way down, stopping to suck his nipples, capable tongue turning him into a puddle of nerves, wanting more. Cas’s finger, slightly rough and claused, skimming his hard member through his pants, sending sparks flying all over his body.  
“Christ Cas” he finds himself moaning more and more, eagerly anticipating Cas’s fingers trailing down to his hips, slightly dipping into his pants but, oh god, Wow, Between Cas’s knee pressed between his leg, rubbing him and his finger and kisses, Dean couldn't last longer.  
He was too strung out, couldn't hold himself anymore  
”Shit Cas, I'm gonna come” he manages to moan, pants no longer dry.  
“You’re amazing darling” Cas’s whispers back, rocking back and forth on Deans hips, eyes closed in pleasure.  
Dean, unable to help himself Kisses him, pressing his lips into Cas’s soft ones, biting his lower lip.  
”You’re spoiling me cas”  
Cas, kissing Dean right under his ear, at that hidden soft spot, smiling at the gutteral sound that Dean makes  
“Don't worry Darling, we're gonna do this again...after you teach me to escape from a straddle while being choked”  
Barely holding back a laugh, happier than he’d been in a long time,staring into Cas’s blue eyes,Dean blurts out:  
“Will you go on a date with me angel, A real one?”  
“Yes Dean” Cas says, going back to kissing all of Deans soft spots, forgetting all about the promised lesson.


	2. Bonus Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,   
> this was another scene that I started to write in which cas decides to be slightly more Dom.  
> It's not a serious piece of writing. Enjoy!

“Dean, get on your belly, Now!”  
As dean hurriedly complies, cas takes off his shirt and pants, throwing them to the corner of the room.  
“Now Dean, you're gonna raise your ass for me and count every slap with me.Understood?”  
Dean, unable to not tease cas, even in his helpless form, cheekly replies “yes Cassie”.  
*slap*”one”  
*slap*”two”  
….  
Dean was panting, obviously enjoying the spanking. Cas, alternating between light and hard slaps, sometimes gently stroking Dean in between and sometimes slapping him 2 or 3 times in a row was enjoying all the sweet moans and grunts that Dean was making.

And then they do the do. Wink wonk eggnog

The end.


	3. But what about Sammy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's getting all the action and Sam's locked in his room, trying to ignore the sounds coming from the other room. Then, a lonely angel drops by, maybe Sam wont have such a bad time alone in his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> I decided that i wanted to add another chapter but this one about Sam, bc why not?  
> Hope you enjoy it and that this wasn't a mistake,  
> Enjoy!

After Dean had told him last night of his plan to teach Castiel to fight over the couple of beers that they've been drinking ,Sam had immediately known that no way were things going to end up innocent. It wasn't hard to notice the intense eye fucking that happened between Cas and Dean on a near daily occurrence, or the way that Dean stopped complaining about Cas invading his personal space.  
The one problem that he does have with the plan is that he knows that Dean is a noisey guy in bed and wow, does he not want to hear that again- or Castiel in bed for that matter.  
After murmuring to Dean a rushed goodbye, Sam headed to barricade his room and buy some ear plugs for the next day.  
“Hey handsome, what the earplugs for?” the hotel cashier asked, a busty brown haired girl similar in looks to Ruby.  
Winking at her, he conspiratorial whispers, “brother’s going to have some fun tomorrow and I plan on keeping my ears innocent.”  
Smiling at her shocked expression, he throws her tenbucks and runs back to his room.  
Quickly getting in bed, Sam falls asleep to the pitter patter of the rain.

\---------------------------------------

“Hey moose, open up!!!”  
A knock, then another,sound on the door, rousing Sam from a fitful sleep.  
Bleary eyed, he opens the door to find no other than Gabriel standing before him, a sheepish look on his face.  
“Hey Moose. Sorry to wake you up”  
“What are ya doing here Gabe?  
Heading to the bathroom to splash himself with some water to convince himself that all of this is just a dream, he looks up in the mirror to see Gabe looking at him, his pupils blow wide open. Maybe lust filled even?  
“Im jealous of Cassie,Sammy boy” he start to fidget with his hair, making his cowlik even more messed up. “He’s getting all the action. Figured I’d get some too”  
Grumbling out a laugh, Sam realizes that Gabriel is serious, looking at him like he’s some kind of precious thing to be claimed and savored.  
“Um Gabe...You sure about this?”  
“Heck yeah. I've been trying to get your attention for forever and all you ever do is look at Cassie and Dean, dubbed Destiel.” Noticing the blush creeping on Gabes cheeks and feeling himself flush, the truth to those words oddly disconcerting, “and I'm here, trying to flirt with you sexy beast and you go off with Ruby or some human girl who’ll never make you happy.”  
Jumping at the sound of a moan from the other room, both boys jump, awkward starting a staring competition, causing them both to notice how flushed and freaking cute the other is.  
“Maybe I could give this a try” Sam whispers, not realizing he’d said that aloud until he notices Gabriels blush deepen. Before he knows it there's a pair of soft lips on his, hesitantly asking for permission to continue. Grabbing Gabe’s hair, feeling the soft strands in his fingers, Sam tries to deepen the kiss, a breathy moan unbiddenly escaping.  
“Fuck you Sam” Gabe whispers against Sams lips, caught off guard by what a good kisser Sam is, how he tastes like mint and home, his strong body pressed tightly against his.  
Breathlessly pulling back, their hair askew and heart rate erratic, they crash back together, ending up tangled on the sheets of Sam’s bed.  
Gabe, starting to trace patterns on Sams body, slipping his fingers under the man's shirt to continue the patterns on his bare skin, looks at awe.  
Sam, the always in control Sam winchester, is lying right next to him, his eyes closed, shallowly breathing with swollen red lips simply begging to be kissed again.  
Darting in for another, albeit shorter kissing round, his fingers still under Sams shirt, pulling them closer together.  
“...Gabe?”  
“Mmmmm?”  
“You're so cute” satisfied with the way he’s just made Gabriel squirm,Sam quickly kisses his nose, than his cheeks; Small butterfly kisses landing on the angles flushed skin.  
“Sam...I should go”  
Quickly distancing himself from the Winchester, Gabriel gives him a quick peck on the cheek, worrying the Dean would soon come barging in.  
“Wait!”grabbing Gabes wrist, Sam pulls him close,a nervous look flashing on his face.  
“I'll see you again soon, Right?”  
Looking into Sam’s puppy eyes, Gabriel cant help but acceed, he himself deep down also wanting what Sam had just asked for.  
“Whenever I’ll be able i’ll come”  
Leaving the room, sam finds himself alone, fantasizing about Gabriel's lips.

\-----------------------------------

Quickly snapping back to awareness, Sam wakes up to Dean standing over him, a happy grin on his flushed skin.  
“Sam...Sam! The lesson was freakin unbelievable”  
Feigning interest, Sam “ohs”, wanting Dean to leave, but not saying so.  
“He’s so domy Sam, and strong, and those eyes….unbelievable!, oh and I've got a date! A DATE sam!” smiling from cheek to cheek, practically jumping on his feet, Dean looked absolutely lost in Cas.  
“You’ve got it bad for him Dean, like a lighschools girls crush,” he teases, watching Dean’s blush Deepen.  
“Least I got some action. You just slept… whatcha smirking about?”  
“Nothing Dean… Just happy for you”  
Sam, his errant mind flashing back to Gabes supple mouth and teasing fingers, starts to pick at the blanket, hoping that Dean would get the message and leave.  
“Well...I'm gonna go have some fun with my angel… Don't do anything I wouldn't do while i'm gone, Kay little bro?”  
“Yeah, yeah..Bye Dean.”  
His whole body flopping back on the bed with Release, he only hopes that Gabe would come soon, already waiting for the haughty smirk and teasing fingers, imaging wiping that off; To see Gabe’s mouth form an ‘O’ when he gets his mouth on him.  
Hearing the familiar swish of wings and then a warm mouth on his, maybe Dean won't be the only one to have fun today with Angels.  
‘I could definitely get used to this’ think sam to himself, losing himself in the heedy rush of Gabe’s kisses, once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> so I didn't have this chapter beta read before I posted it,  
> so what do you think about it?  
> Both boys getting some action
> 
> 9/8/2018
> 
> I've been thinking about adding some more chapters to this story.  
> should I continue it?


	4. Date Crashers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes out on a date with Cas while Sam stays at the motel to dream of his own secret angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,  
> sorry about how each chapter the story telling gets worse and worse,  
> I had the idea for this chapter last night and I decided to go with it.  
> Anyway,  
> enjoy!

“Hey Sam. Get up” mutters Dean, throwing pillows at Sam's head.  
“Wha-? What do you want from me Dean?” shaking his head around, Sam shakes the sleepiness away, having been woken up from another wonderful dream staring a certain angel.  
“I'm going on a date!”  
Befuddled, Sam tries to go back to sleep, raising the cover over his head to block out Deans sing song “I've got a date...An angel likes me...sweet sexy angel...that you don't have…”  
Feeling the covers yanked away, he throws his pillow at his brother, a satisfying “thwack!” reaching his ears.  
“Ow! Dude!”  
Dean, pillow in one hand while the other nurses his pink cheek, throws the pillow halfheartedly back at Sam and sits down on the edge of the bed.  
“So Sam…”  
“Dean… Whats gotten into you?”  
“I'm going on a date. To a burgers bar with Cas. You'll be okay here alone?”  
“DEAN! I'm not thirteen!”  
Finally stopping to look at Dean,a pang of jealousy shoots threw his heart. Here is dean, in a casual suit,glowing with happiness like a teenager on a first date, getting ready to go on a date with Cas while he has to keep Gabriel a secret. Life sucked.  
“.....Sam? You with me?”  
“No dean. he’s not.”  
With that declaration, Cas appears, surprising both of them.  
“Oh heya Cas, how long were you eavesdropping?”  
With a satisfied smirk, cas answers: “the whole time”  
Sam, noticing the way both were eyeing each other signed them to go ahead. Maybe that was a mistake.  
Within the blink of an eye they were on each other, lips locked and moaning as if they hadn't seen each other for weeks, when, in reality, cas had visited Dean last night, judging by the sounds that had come from His room. All the “oh Cas” and “Yes! Yes!”, and not to forget the loud moans…  
“Ahem”  
Trying to get their attention, or to unseal themselves from each other for a minute, Sam is forced to “ahem” them again when Dean starts to unbutton Cas’s dress shirt.  
“Guys..Please!” pleading, he finally gets their attention, their lips puffy and hair askew.  
“Look. You can unleash the kraken later, go on your date and bye!”  
Cas, giving him the squinty eyes, “kraken?”  
Dean, snigering, grabs his arm and leads him out of the room, explaining “kraken” on the way. Something about how it is an euphemism or some for something else.

\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Sighing in relief after locking the door to stop more unwanted outsiders from popping by, Sam goes to take a shower, wishing it was Gabe, his angle, lathering his body and not some frilly motel sponge.  
Finishing up the shower and then wrapping a towel around his waist, he heads over to the bed, nearly dropping the precious towel at the sight that greets him.  
“Wow. Sam, get a load of the rims on you my sexy man”  
“Eat me” blushing at his response, Sam garbs the closest pair of pants, only to have them disappear with a flick of Gabriel's hand.  
“Gabe. What are you even doing here”  
“Can’t I come to admire you? I heard your shower thoughts.”   
Blushing, Sam eyes the angel lying on his bed. Watching as Gabriel gets up and over to him, at his touch he melts right in.  
Ducking down to catch a kiss from Gabe, his soft lips coaxing out a moan as his hands lightly roam Sams bare chest, teasing him as he starts to remove the towel only to push him away. A wicked grin on his face.  
“We can have fun and fulfill fantasies later Sam. I've got a surprise for ya.”  
A pair of pants and a shirt flying into his vision moments later, Sam catches them and puts them on, feeling Gabes keen gaze on his body.  
“There, I’m dressed.”  
“Mmm, and the shows over. Shame.” whispers the trickster, wishing the show would go on, yet knowing that the surprise he has planned for his lover boy is infinitely more.  
“Are you ready?”  
“Where are we going?”  
“Not telling” he retorts,”just grab my hand and we’ll be off”  
“NO. You’re bossy and short.Tell me where we’re going.”  
“Fuck you Sam Winchester”  
And in a flash, before even starting to think of a good comeback that isn’t a “yes please”, Gabriel grabs his hands and moments later they’re at a restaurant. Dim lights and jazzy music lending it a comfy, even romantic atmosphere.  
Immediately they were being herded by a uniformed waiter to a table next to a couple locked at he lips together, ignoring there food.  
Leaning over the table to Gabriel, Sam whisper asks: “Gabe! What is this?”  
“The date you deserve darling”  
And then they were kissing. In a restaurant. In public. Soft, tender kisses that were leaving Sam reeling. Not noticing the steaming platters of food that the waiter had put on the table between them, lost as he was in Gabe’s gentle kisses.  
Breaking away at the feeling of a strong gaze on his back, he turns to find the occupants of the nearby table- the kissing couple- with their mouths hanging open in shock, red from what they’d just seen.  
Catching the blonde’s gaze, Sam looks into his brothers eyes and then, yup, there's Cas. They had been kissing in public, and now know of him and Gabe. Gabe. Gabe must have known that they'd be here…  
“So brother how is your date going?”  
Stunted out of his stupor by Gabe's question, he hears cas answer something in the affirmative, grabbing Deans hand over the table and gently holding it while Dean just looked confused.  
“Wait. Sam. You are seeing Gabriel? The trickster?”  
Shushing Gabe’s reply with a look, he grabs Gabes hand like Cas had done to Dean and tells Dean the truth. “Yeah. I'm seeing the trickster. You have a problem with that?” with his angels strong gaze on him he leans in for another soft kiss, stopping when Dean starts making embarrassing sounds.  
“Okay Sam. I get it. You like the guy”  
“Yeah. Very much Dean”  
“Okay” dean sharing a look with Cas, a small smile and then a flick of the wrist to call the waiter over, whispers some order into his ears and turns to face Sam again. Brother to brother.  
“Dean, where is our food going?”  
“Well… how about a double date? If that's agreeable to the rest of you.”  
A four-way glance later and they were all being led to a more private table for four, the couples sitting facing each other, holding hands and sharing stories and details that weren’t supposed to be shared about each other with each other. And of course Sam complained about the dean and Cas’s moaning only to be shut up when Gabe caused him to moan right at the table.


End file.
